JaeSun Park
Full Name:'' JaeSun "Sunny" Park'' *'Gender: '''Male *'Height: 5'7" *'Weight': 140 lbs. -ish *'Age: '''23 *'Theme Song: Mirotic (Dance Version) - DBSK ' *'Playlist Here ' *'Occupation: busboy/waiter at a small burger joint in the Orange District newly-hired glassmaker at The Eclipse currently unemployed *'''Faction: '''UG History JaeSun's parents were scientists working on the STEP project, and he has lived in Step City for basically his entire life. He was shy and solemn as a child, but dancing and the Vibe helped him to become more confident and easygoing - he was always a competent dancer, but he did not discover any unusual abilties until V-Day. Both his mother and father were (presumably) killed in the Bastamov Research Tower. He and his sister eventually ended up in the Orange district. JaeSun joined the UG in X096 as a low-level stepper and participated in the Dance War of 99, but managed to avoid the worst fighting and survived mostly unscathed. Personality JaeSun tends to be rather solitary and not very expressive, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have emotions - he just feels like he should keep them to himself. He is level-headed, quiet, practical, and calm; he appreciates little details and the satisfaction of a job thoroughly well done. He doesn't smile a whole lot and his sense of humor could use a little work. 'Sunny' is willing to give most anyone the benefit of the doubt even if they're on opposing factions, but he is most comfortable alone. Introverted but also quite perceptive, he does his best to be likeable, or at the very least inoffensive. Very few things make him genuniely angry or upset, but that calmness can border on downright apathy. JaeSun has difficulty taking sides in any conflict, and even his decision to join the UG was a largely practical one - at that point it would have been much more dangerous to be factionless. He tends to try to placate rather than confront people, and hides any anger or frustration as well as he can (sarcasm might slip out when his patience wears thin). He's the last person to want to piss anyone off. Dance \ Vibe style JaeSun's favorite music is KPop (mostly because it's where he learned his first dance routines). Most of his moves are from mainstream pop styles, fairly simple and straightforward without any of the acrobatics or flair of stronger steppers, but he tries his hardest and practices relentlessly to improve. JaeSun can make the Vibe solid in the form of glass, and can manipulate its shape, size, and position in the air for a few moments after he's materialized it. He can also 'cut' and 'mold' it as well. This only applies to glass that he has made himself, for those few short moments, and he cannot change any other property about it besides size and shape (he can't make shatter-proof glass, for instance). Once he relinquishes control over the things he makes, they become like regular, everyday glass objects. Glass isn't the best thing for fighting with, so Sunny's had to be creative in how he puts his abilities to use. The glass he makes is always tinged green, even though his Vibe is orange, and he has never been able to change the color. He isn't sure why this is, and neither am I. If he wants to make anything larger than a shoebox, he needs to do a bit of dancing to build up the required vibe. Dance powers aside, JaeSun is a stubborn, scrappy fighter. Dance Combat comes most naturally to him. Relationships '''Steven is his boss and Sunny will do as he says, although maybe not as enthusiastically as he should. Sunny's a bit afraid of him and is never quite sure if he's being trolled or not. Craig, stop singing that song. No stop. Yuki '''was a co-worker at his old job, and the two got along fairly well, although Sunny hasn't kept in touch... '''Phoenix was a surprisingly nice boss and also a surprisingly nice guy, for a mafioso. Something about him makes Sunny uneasy though, so he's always made an effort to be respectful and cordial and not piss him off. The sudden closing of the Eclipse didn't help his sense of unease. Sunny only knows Remi and Brown as 'those guys that follow Phoenix around'. Cross was also a former co-worker but not one he got to know very well - he only ever saw him at the piano or face- meltingly drunk. But Sunny doesn't really like his somewhat abrasive personality, and he also doesn't much like that kid that he hangs out with. Dustin was so chill and nice that Sunny couldn't believe he was Funk Mafia. If he sees the guy again he'll definitely stop to chat. Frankie can be a little crazy and a little scary but after serving him drinks for a while Sunny feels like he's not so bad, as long as you don't make him upset. Although it seems like a lot of things make him upset... Jack is quite friendly and pretty and maybe. Sunny kind of. Likes her. A little. No shut up he didn't say he'' liked'' her, shut up. Shut up. Bit always seems to appear at the most embarrassing moments to give Sunny advice and it is maddening but also kind of reassuring. Jane is largely the reason that JaeSun has so many self-esteem issues - she's older, stronger, a better dancer, and better at controlling her vibe. He doesn't exactly hate her, but he knows by now to be wary when she decides to wander back into his life, which hasn't happend for several years now. It should be noted that Jane and Sunny's vibe powers look nearly identical, although they behave in totally different ways. Miscellaneous Information JaeSun dyes the top part of his hair orange for his faction. In his free time he likes making little artsy glass figurines of animals, airplanes, and dancers for Frankie. He would rather not make this public information. If he materializes some glass without thinking, it's default shape is a flat triangluar slab, about an inch thick. He has cut his fingers more times than he can count and his apartment is filled with boxes of glass shards of all shapes and sizes that he isn't sure what to do with. He understands only the barest minimum of Korean. He smokes occasionally. Category:Characters Category:UG Category:Sunny